


The Imitation Game [Fanart]

by Jainas



Series: Fanarts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Case Fic, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couverture pour la fic The Imitation Game par Frencherude/ ladyfriendzone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imitation Game [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Imitation Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155432) by Frencherude/ ladyfriendzone. 



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jainas/11160470/52779/52779_900.jpg)


End file.
